


【白灰】一场手术引发的血案

by mamamarat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, dc, dcu - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamamarat/pseuds/mamamarat
Summary: 白灰，有强制，双结局





	1. Chapter 1

一、

蝙蝠侠推开厚重的办公室门，仿佛进入噩梦之地，卢瑟的脖子耷拉在一侧，毫无生命迹象，倒在超人脚下，额头上显眼的两个边缘黑色烧灼痕迹的洞。他感到十分的恶心，鲜血从他破损的头盔中流下，糊上浓密的睫毛，布鲁斯僵着，不敢用手擦拭。这是最可怕的噩梦，卡尔双眼红透，手中粘上了鲜血。

布鲁斯僵直了一小段时间，任由傍晚微凉的风侵蚀着后颈的性腺，一屋子从未感受过的极具侵略性的α信息素逐渐使他清醒，缓过神来布鲁斯不动声色的快速按下按钮，特制备用领子再次遮住暴露的性腺，可能已经晚了。

战损蝙蝠侠进来了，黑色的披风在与卢瑟机器人战斗中损耗没了，卡尔俯视着他，目光不经意的描摹着凸显臀部的起伏，被卢瑟搅乱的心渐渐平静，卡尔感受到一丝清甜的omega香气一闪而逝，而屋内只有布鲁斯一个活人。卡尔微微眯眼，观测着布鲁斯的激素水平波动。看来有一些事情可以完成了。卡尔厌弃地绕开脚下的卢瑟死不瞑目的尸体，红色的靴子尖轻轻踏在地上。

卡尔小心托起蝙蝠的下巴，布鲁斯像触了电一样避开。

“你做了什么？”

“做了早就该做的事情，如果我早做了，沃利就不会死了。”

卡尔顿住，身体不经意间像布鲁斯靠近，类似保护的姿势。沉思中的布鲁斯被靠近的强大侵略性alpha信息素吓到了，不由自主后退一步。

观察到卡尔黑沉的脸色，布鲁斯克制住本能，上前勉强道：“你知道不能越过这条线。我现在不想和你争论这些，我回去想想怎么处理这些。”

布鲁斯掏出止血巾草草擦去裸露在空气中额头上糊着的血液，卡尔上前似乎想帮助，布鲁斯吃惊的看着卡尔，卡尔讪讪退后。布鲁斯小心收起浸满自己血液的止血布，“外面很多记者，你控制下情绪，过几天有新闻发布会。”

布鲁斯拍了拍卡尔的肩，在卡尔愣神的一刻，离开了这间压抑房间。

超人嗅了嗅早已感受不到香甜信息素的空气，手轻抚布鲁斯拍过的地方，似乎想到了什么，嘴角微微上扬。

\-----

回到蝙蝠洞，布鲁斯坐在蝙蝠电脑前，

卢瑟杀死了沃利，超人的行为突破了底线，然而他的行为是可以理解的。但这是底线，可以让超人在韦恩集团最好的律师团陪伴下接受法律的审判，然后布鲁西宝贝出场，保释金从来不是问题，地球需要超人。今天超人异常的神态让人不安，布鲁斯决定再观察一阵，并随身携带15克拉氪石戒指。

布鲁西宝贝的性别问题也应该落实，自分化以后，布鲁斯韦恩对外宣称beta，实际上是长久用抑制剂隐蔽的omega。超过百分之九十的可能可以认为超人已经发现自己的真实性别，如果趁早割掉，一定会打消他的疑虑。而上个月特别研制的抑制剂已经控制不住发情期和信息素水平了，抑制剂研发周期越来越短，对身体伤害越来越大，刻不容缓。

布鲁斯回过神。

大屏幕上微光闪烁，只有一张照片，红发男孩脸颊鼓起，正尝试塞进又一个汉堡，瞪大了灰绿色的眼珠向屏幕外，似乎在表达被拍下丑照的愤怒。布鲁斯轻轻拭去眼角的泪水。

“对不起。”

如果不是自己高估了卢瑟的道德底线。

如果不是自己晚到了一步。

“对不起。”

布鲁斯呢喃着，润湿了眼眶。


	2. Chapter 2

二

小教堂里，沃利韦斯特的葬礼。和前日的国葬相比，来的人不多，都是熟人。

布鲁斯一身黑色正装，双眼下垂，听台上牧师在读经。

……直到你归了土，因为你是从土而出的。你本是尘土，仍要归于尘土……

归于尘土，正如卢瑟的现状，草草下葬，无人敢提起。

最后一次了，看着沃利的面容，红发男孩面无表情，穿着深色西服，沉重的似乎不属于他的年龄。

最后一铲土盖上沃利韦斯特的棺木，布鲁斯撑着雨伞迟迟不肯离去。直到一只有力的手搭在他的肩上。

“该走了。”克拉克看着墓碑，坚毅的目光穿过了木讷的镜片，昔日的小记者现在气场强大，就像超人，“有些事情我们该做了。”

布鲁斯犹疑着，似乎又被超人散发的感情触动。最终还是跟着他走了。

回到韦恩庄园，布鲁斯决定留超人吃顿饭，新闻发布会具体的安排，卡尔还不知道，他需要尽早知道。

布鲁斯迅速从特质冰箱里拿出两份自己一个星期前准备的晚餐，稍微热了一下，不是很精致。自从早年阿福去世后，这些事情都是自己做的。转身准备端上桌时，看见卡尔依在门口，眼神热烈的注视着他，见布鲁斯很奇怪的看着他，卡尔迅速收回眼神，上前帮着端晚餐。

解决完晚饭后，布鲁斯正襟危坐，卡尔知道这是要说正事了。

“两天后的新闻发布会，你认罪自首，为谋杀卢瑟，韦恩集团会组建最好的律师团为你辩护，你肯定会有牢狱之灾，但是布鲁斯韦恩会以个人身份将你保释出来。你觉得这样处理怎么样？”

卡尔总觉得不太对，他自己已经在另一个阶段了，布鲁斯却依然用以前的标准提建议，但也是为了他好。

“我再考虑一下，明天再告诉你。”

布鲁斯看着卡尔远去的身影，微微有点愣神，以前在这种原则问题上，卡尔总是和他观点一致，除非涉及布鲁斯自己的安危。这是一个应该解决的问题。

布鲁斯没有时间做个后备方案，晚上就该做手术了，自从暴露了几秒后，卡尔不经意间流露出的那种热辣的目光，让布鲁斯有点害怕，毕竟爱情是很耽误事的，他不敢想象如果他顺从自己的omega本能接受了卡尔，以后自己出了事情，卡尔怎么办？会影响到世界吗？毕竟因为沃利，卡尔已经越过了边界……这件事始于性别暴露，那就让解决掉这个前提。

布鲁斯坐在手术机器前给自己抽血。确定指标正常后，躺上手术台，接受机器人的操作，正在等麻醉的感觉人，突然超人出现，把拿着针管的机器臂扭断扔了。

“卡尔艾尔，你在干什么？？你知道你一辈子的工资都赔不起这个吗？”布鲁斯十分生气，但本能地害怕超人知道他在干什么。

超人觉得自己快气炸了。他暗恋布鲁斯多年，开始是蝙蝠侠，低沉的声线，黑色皮革包裹性感的躯体，面具露出的完美，当卡尔的左右手已经不能解决问题了，他决定跟踪蝙蝠侠，用能力知道蝙蝠侠的身份。理性睿智的蝙蝠侠是布鲁斯韦恩，身世凄惨的哥谭首富，漂亮的脸蛋，动人的湛蓝双眼，号称来者不拒，但是经超人细致的观察发现，花花公子布鲁斯韦恩实际上总是拒人千里之外。卡尔认为布鲁斯极其厌恶亲密关系，怕朋友都做不了，不敢暴露爱意，有时候控制不住自己，但是布鲁斯总是像没有接收到一样根本没反应。超人决定等来日方长。

在那个时候，他瞬间感受到了布鲁斯是个omega，反复确认后，一切豁然开朗。但是时机不对，卡尔想等他处理好之后，再向布鲁斯表达爱意，他一定会接受的。

没想到，手术机器屏幕上就显示着他要干什么。

“你在做什么手术？嗯？”卡尔深吸了一口气，因为手术准备，没有任何阻挡的布鲁斯的香气，令人发狂，信息素里有一丝丝恐惧，让卡尔兴奋起来，超高浓度的alpha强攻击信息素朝四周蔓延。

布鲁斯后退着，omega的本能让他软下来，忍不住想向眼前前所未有强大的alpha臣服。

“一个必要的手术。”

蝙蝠侠的本能让他清醒，布鲁斯迅速翻身下床，退到电脑前，准备调出氪石

“现在不必要了”

速度无视距离和时间，卡尔把布鲁斯抱离电脑，放到卧室床上，捧住布鲁斯的脸，深深吻下去，口齿交缠，细细舔过每一寸，布鲁斯从疯狂挣扎，力道能摆脱任何一个alpha除了氪星alpha，到喘不过气，任卡尔攫取，当卡尔满足的分开时，布鲁斯缩起来大口喘着气。

“我爱你，布鲁斯，我爱很久了。”

布鲁斯从来没有和alpha这么亲近过，而且那个人是卡尔艾尔，他最好的朋友，他的生命之光，无数次他陷入黑暗之时，卡尔总能照亮他的世界，自从阿福去世后，没有人能做到了。但是他对自己有这种想法，那种十分浓烈的欲念之感，卡尔顶着他的那处庞大的坚硬，卡尔眼里不容忽视的炽热欲望之火。布鲁斯觉得有点怪，说不上具体是什么，只开始生理性干呕。

卡尔感受到刺痛，既而是无比的愤怒，他把心肝都捧上，他的心上人却作呕。一个可怕的念头出现，被标记的omega会依赖他的alpha，如果他标记了布鲁斯……

卡尔抱住了布鲁斯，制止住他奋力的挣扎，撕开他的衣裳，露出了常年裹在制服里的美好肉体，卡尔捏了捏他日思夜想的挺翘臀部，肉感十足。  
向布鲁斯后颈处吹了口气，布鲁斯全身软下来了，卡尔用力舔了那处地方。

分开双腿，卡尔用手试探着那处隐秘之地。  
“这么湿了”布鲁斯放弃挣扎，瘫在一边，闻言颤抖了一下。  
卡尔抽出手指，一挺而入，从未有人经历过的处子之所，紧致销魂，卡尔又深深插了几次。布鲁斯疼的推卡尔。卡尔把布鲁斯修长的双腿搭在肩上，掐着精瘦的腰肢，开始上下抽动，粗长的阴茎一次次劈开甬道。

长期药物作用下，布鲁斯并不喜欢甚至厌恶性行为，但被激发出来的omega的本能缓解了一部分恶心感，所以现在他在只能思考接下来应该怎么办，其实被标记了也是一种解决方法，就是需要减弱与alpha的信息素联系，就没有副作用了，看来还是要研制药物。

捅开生殖腔，里面软肉夹得卡尔深吸一口气，将布鲁斯转了个身，咬住腺体，在体内成结，温热的精液冲刷着子宫内壁。

布鲁斯从未有过这样的感觉，就像灵肉合一，蝙蝠侠的警惕性让他很不舒服，双手本能地推拒卡尔，却被抱得更紧。交互的信息素更加具有攻击性。

忍耐到卡尔成完结了，体内巨物尺寸缩小，卡尔把头埋在自己的颈窝，手还不自觉的揉捏着自己的胸。

“你上也上了，可以让我去休息了吗？”布鲁斯忍无可忍。

“再来一次。”卡尔羞涩的蹭蹭。

体内的东西渐渐复苏，布鲁斯青筋暴起，又挣扎不开，只得让了。

再来一次就到了第二天。布鲁斯全身酸痛无力，几乎被灌满了氪星精液。闭上眼睛，撇开头，不想再看罪魁祸首一眼。被身后人抱着去做清理。

温暖的浴池里，只有水声，良久。布鲁斯开口：“发布会的事情你怎么处理？”

“别叫你的律师团了，我有安排。”

“克拉克，这不像你。”布鲁斯尽量忽视体内的手指突然加重力度。

“时过境迁，我们别谈这个话题了。”卡尔抽出手指，又捅了进去。

布鲁斯决定等卡尔走了仔细去搜索超人最近的行踪，搜索记录，网页记录去调星球日报的这段时间监控录像，带语音的特意为肯特准备的那种。

真是见鬼，再次被填满的布鲁斯腹诽。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 动画剧情我就不写了，快速过渡  
漫画中好像主世界女侠是被灰灰吸引来领主世界的，我这里用一下。灰灰真会勾引人【？】

把他的omega从浴室抱回来，卡尔眼睛粘在昏迷不醒的布鲁斯身上，偷了一个吻，亲在嘴角上，轻轻舔了一下，不舍的走了。

布鲁斯再次醒来已经下午了，揉着酸痛的腰，草草披了一件浴袍。端着咖啡，坐在电脑桌前迅速翻看监控录像。很意外，克拉克肯特已经有几天没去上班了，带薪休假？而超人全世界飞，效率极高，剩下时间就呆在孤独堡垒里，不知道在干什么。

布鲁斯决定亲自去堪萨斯拜访肯特夫人。认识时间久了，都知道身份。  
穿着随便，飞到了堪萨斯。在等待玛莎的回应中，他整理了一下衣衫，试图抹平并不存在的皱褶。

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”玛莎非常热情的招待了他，和他唠家常，甚至拿出了卡尔小时候照片给他看。

“克拉克小时候很可爱，你看……”

布鲁斯无奈的看着玛莎拿出了卡尔婴儿时期的照片，小卷毛挺立，微笑起来两个小酒窝的蓝眼婴儿，布鲁斯嘴角上扬，问超级婴儿是不是很难照顾。

玛莎有点愣住，然后笑意更深了，“他刚来那会儿没有能力，就像普通婴儿一样。”

布鲁斯被留下来吃了饭，走出去时手里还拿着两个热腾腾苹果派。

玛莎犹豫了一会儿，说“他如果哪里不好了了，告诉我，我来收拾他，最近的事情对他打击很大，他人有点恍惚。”

布鲁斯笑了笑，和玛莎告别，他已经得到想要得到的消息了。玛莎应该知道了一些事情，但也不起作用，卡尔实际上是一个很犟的人，一切还需要从长计议。

布鲁斯回到庄园，找出一个小袋，确认在保质期撕开封装吃了两粒药。既然卡尔婴儿时没有能力，那普通的避孕药还是能起作用的。

卡尔进来了，神情愉悦：“布鲁斯，你去见了妈妈？”。

布鲁斯团起包装袋扔进垃圾桶，神色平静。

“嗯，发布会的事情，你的想法是？”

卡尔拿出两套制服，一套白色的一套灰色的。“我们多干预一些，悲剧就会不再重演。那天我会向世界宣告。”

“所以，那还是正义联盟吗？”布鲁斯嗅到了危险的信号。

“改名为正义领主吧。”眨眼间卡尔已经换上了那套制服，顺滑的外星布料垂在黑色的靴子边。靴子尖悬空，不知什么时候起，卡尔总是飘着，就像神子一样。

布鲁斯被白色晃的别过头，“蝙蝠侠不需要加入这种组织。”

“而且，lord？你不觉得有点中二吗？”布鲁斯翻着灰色的制服，样式和卡尔一样，颜色是灰色。

“来自一个每天戴猫耳头盔穿皮革紧身衣的侠客？我不接受这个意见”卡尔试图拍拍布鲁斯的翘臀。

被布鲁斯察觉，优雅的避开，“卡尔艾尔，你最近是有什么毛病吗？”

卡尔讪讪地移开手，安静了一会，布鲁斯似乎在研究制服的构造。卡尔抱住他，把他拉到自己怀中。

“我是你的alpha，你忘了吗？”

布鲁斯脸瞬间红透，主要是气的。标记真是一个麻烦。

“那你想干什么？”

卡尔吻住布鲁斯，手暗示性的抚摸着腰线。释放出求欢的信息素

“不”，布鲁斯推开卡尔，掏出纸和笔，“我们先制定一个规则。

”一天不能超过一次，不能像昨天一样，你有什么想法？”

“每天都可以吗？”卡尔无奈的看着蝙蝠侠很认真的为这种事制定方案。

“一周一次，纵欲伤身。”

“五次，我让步了。”

“不行，一次。”布鲁斯很坚定。

“你不愿意我也可以，所以我们还是一周五次吧。”

布鲁斯扭断了笔，卡尔把他抱走了。一夜缠绵。

_____

事后布鲁斯想到这一天，他后悔总是迁就卡尔，让他得寸进尺，他当时应该掏出氪石打他一顿，直接提出反对意见。而不是游离在他的组织之外，既不加入也不反对。

唯一的收获就是找到了异世界，为了另一个闪电侠，正义领主尝试干涉另一个世界，而因为悔悟的领主蝙蝠侠的反叛，他们失败了。布鲁斯遇见了另一个神奇女侠戴安娜，布鲁斯发现她被自己吸引住了，在引渡正义领主的回来前，出于谨慎，布鲁斯邀请戴安娜来领主世界住一阵子，戴安娜欣然同意。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外流产警告，自残警告
> 
> 大白黑化【划掉】开始

果然不到2天后，得到卡尔逃走的消息，接到消息时，布鲁斯在与戴安娜闲聊，他关掉了心跳屏蔽器，并迅速掏出了一个蝙蝠镖，狠狠地捅了自己，并在戴安娜的惊呼中，吻住她。布鲁斯捧着戴安娜的脸颊。鲜血从深可见骨的伤口中汩汩流出，顺着戴安娜的脸颊向下流，戴安娜感受到温热的血液，担忧地抚摸布鲁斯的手背。

3秒钟，身后的墙体破碎声音在计划之中，接着是氪石烟雾弹，这是那枚戒指打出来的粉，最后一块。布鲁斯一只手推开戴安娜，然后按下手中的按钮。红光笼罩之下一切都显得十分诡异。戴安娜隐约猜出了情形，保护性站在布鲁斯身边。

布鲁斯回过头，对着已经倒在地上的领主说到：“卡尔，你已经是一个成熟的独裁者了，不应该这么容易被骗。”

“这是我送给你的戒指”卡尔喘息着，全身剧痛赶不上心痛。

“已经尽到了它的责任”布鲁斯呛了一口烟尘。不知道为什么，他的肚子隐隐作痛，但并没有表现出来。“你知道，我并不想杀死你”

卡尔勉强撑着身体起身，极度虚弱的感觉，他知道布鲁斯用了极高功率的红太阳灯。抬起头，布鲁斯俯视着他，能吸进人的蓝色眼睛沉静如水，一如在自己身边，卡尔恨他永远那么冷静，恨布鲁斯利用自己对他不可自拔的爱意，恨他和新欢亲吻心跳波动，被自己操的时候心跳都没那么快。无边的恨意抓挠着心肝。钢铁的栅栏升起。围住虚弱的钢铁之躯。布鲁斯一只手不惹人注意的捂住肚子

卡尔勉力握着，死死瞪着他们：“你们以为这样就能关住我吗。”

布鲁斯背着手，摇摇头。“不会这样的，等国际审判后再说吧。”

看着卡尔沉入地下监牢，天蓝的眼睛狠狠的盯着自己，直到再也不能。

布鲁斯掏出纱布，开始包扎被手上的伤口。戴安娜想上前帮忙。布鲁斯本能的避开了。随后递给戴安娜温热的毛巾。

戴安娜擦着脸上的血迹，有点受伤，安静了一会，忍不住开口：“你为什么笃定他一定会来，这不像你，太冒险了。”

“如果不这样他就会去救正义领主的其他人了。”布鲁斯最后打了一个小小的结，他整理着绷带，轻轻笑了笑，戴安娜默默看着卡尔被送下去的地方，突然不敢说话。

卡尔待在这个监狱里，等着从氪石烟雾中慢慢缓过来，布鲁斯可能不知道这个功率的红太阳灯只削弱了他的能力，然而长期战斗的谨慎又让布鲁斯用了那块氪石，所以最后结局，卡尔还是坐在这里。如果没有那块氪石，还有另一个世界的神奇女侠。卡尔想到那个戴安娜对布鲁斯基本没有掩饰的爱意。心里泛酸，该死的布鲁斯韦恩，一出去就到处勾引人。

从来没有过的无能感。躺到床上，很久没体验过的困倦席卷了他。他决定好好睡一觉，他能感受到能力在慢慢恢复，已经是第二次了，他才从红太阳监狱里逃出来。

九点的发布会，灰色的蝙蝠站在联合国的讲台上，讲台的标志空空的，有着领主标志的轮廓。

正当他说到领主超人以前的功绩并且表示自己愿意一起受罚时，他被人公主抱了起来，卡尔一身制服，白色的披风随风飘扬，布鲁斯奋力挣扎。却被轻松按住。强大的压制性的alpha信息素控制着被他标记的omega，布鲁斯身体有点虚弱根本无法反抗，卡尔附在布鲁斯耳边轻轻说道：“戴安娜已经被送回去了。”，气血上涌，布鲁斯咬着舌头。

卡尔抱着布鲁斯飘在瞬间安静的会场之上。如同天神降临。随后一下撕开蝙蝠的头罩，露出布鲁斯韦恩咬着牙的漂亮脸蛋，暴露给在座所有国家领袖和正在全世界直播的摄像机前。布鲁斯尝到了舌尖鲜血的味道。脑中嗡的一声。

“诸位，抱歉，我的omega不太听话。”轻轻啄了一下布鲁斯有些扭曲的脸。舔了一口布鲁斯的性腺。被标记过的香甜omega信息素涌向四周，美国代表方认识布鲁斯韦恩，无比震惊，其他人只是惊诧于在蝙蝠侠的面具之下，竟是一个如此迷人的omega。有些大胆的视线死死黏在缩成一团的布鲁斯身上，卡尔感受到了，泛红的眸子环顾四周，然后抱着布鲁斯突破屋顶飞走了。剩下一屋子被压制的无法出声的人，他们还没消化掉这个混合桃色暴力暧昧的重大新闻。

极度气愤和羞恼，布鲁斯的肚子开始持续剧痛，他蜷缩起来减缓痛意，没精力回应卡尔侮辱性的色情行为。他屏住呼吸，运用以前大师教导的忍受痛苦法则。

卡尔直接回了孤独堡垒。放下布鲁斯正准备做点什么，缓解这几周的愤恨和空虚，即使刚才他在布鲁斯的信息素里感受不到任何其他alpha来过的痕迹，无意义的嫉妒仍烧毁了他的所有理智。

一沾到床，布鲁斯窝成一团，脸色苍白，卡尔在他身上揉捏着，布鲁斯没功夫回应，卡尔才撕开的制服裤子里都是血迹。左手的伤口也裂开了鲜血流的到处都是。

再高的性致也没有了，卡尔迅速抱他去做检查。然后得到了可怕的消息-布鲁斯居然怀孕了，而且这1个多月的胎儿也没了。擦着额头上的汗，卡尔看着躺在医疗仓里脸白的像纸一样，一声不吭，咬着下唇出了血痕的布鲁斯。气不打一出来，又发不出来，布鲁斯做到了卢瑟都没有做到的事情。背叛了他不说，为了和他作对，布鲁斯使用氪石和红太阳光线，把他关起来，伴随着副作用，他们的孩子也没了，身体伤了，现在还一副不想搭理他的样子。卡尔想起昨天布鲁斯一只手背着一只手轻轻捂着肚子的情形，决定去吹吹冷风，感受一下北冰洋的冰冻的海水。他快气死了。 

布鲁斯被关在一个小套间里养身子，卡尔明示如果不乖乖的，会采取更加强硬手段，布鲁斯没心思理他，他知道一个孤独堡垒电脑系统的后门，但是他接触不到。

反抗军领袖蝙蝠侠在全世界面前暴露身份，布鲁斯咬着牙嘲笑童子军终于学会了一点手段。

一个月后，卡尔带着布鲁斯在监控室里看全世界的监控。

“布鲁斯，你该好好的看看其他地方的人，活的更好了，我保证了所有地方的温饱和稳定，他们并不在乎是被谁统治。”卡尔从后抱住布鲁斯，在他耳边说道。

卡尔重重舔了几口布鲁斯后颈的性腺，意犹未尽的轻咬了一下，手揉捏着布鲁斯饱满的胸，他极度渴望再次插入布鲁斯那销魂的穴内，他已经忍了2个多月了。

布鲁斯被舔的全身发软，身后还有东西顶着他。

“一切会更好的，如果你协助我。”  
卡尔顺势推布鲁斯到地板上，解开自己给他配的黑色丝质睡袍，伤痕累累的苍白劲瘦身躯，淡红色的小果在黑色睡袍里若隐若现。

“可以吗？”  
卡尔将布鲁斯修长的双腿推到颈侧，露出那处淡色的湿润穴口，卡尔不禁咽了口水。

布鲁斯根本不想回答，闭上眼摇头不说话。

卡尔草草做了扩张，直接捅了进去，抓着布鲁斯的腰快速操动，里面湿热紧致，卡尔享受的啃咬吸吮着omega较alpha更为丰满的胸脯，留下一个个青紫的吻痕，他真想一辈子待在里面。

把布鲁斯抱起来坐在自己身上，卡尔揉捏着布鲁斯挺翘圆润臀瓣，从两丘之间深入到相交之处，抚摸着。

“你来动。”

“你不怕我直接坐断你的吊？”

卡尔愤愤的压倒布鲁斯。

“也不指望你说点好话。”

卡尔将他禁锢在怀里，狠狠撞着他。

布鲁斯忍受着卡尔的巨物在体内粗暴的抽插带来的胀痛感，还有一丝酥麻，不知道是不是以前抑制剂用多了的后遗症，他总是感受不到很多omega被插时应该有的快感。

终于，粗大的结在体内打开，温热的精液射进了生殖腔，卡尔啃咬着性腺，灼热的气息烫着那块，双手抚摸着布鲁斯平坦的下腹。过了很久结消退了，安静中，布鲁斯感到体内的物事有复苏的倾向。

“我才好，你克制一点。”

卡尔恋恋不舍的退出了布鲁斯的身体，去冲冷水澡。

等到他自己清理完，卡尔已经听到呼救声飞走了，布鲁斯搜索监控录像看。

不得不说，卡尔说的很对。

最好的反抗时机就是失败的那次，但如果不是因为氪石被卡尔销毁了，可能现在公审已经结束了。据他观察，在此期间，卡尔更进一步，建立了他自己统治机构，甚至包括国家暴力机构。如此一来对抗只有组建反抗军了，可是真有必要吗？他招不到普通大众，因为卡尔能让他们富裕。卡尔已经给予了所有地区，包括饱受战乱之苦的地方和平和稳定。再组织反抗军，又是一种破坏。

最最重要的是他没有氪石，他没有资本。布鲁斯想着，屏幕上出现了一个采访

一个青涩的beta拿着话筒询问：“超人先生，请问您今后就住在北极城堡吗？”

“是的，更准确来说，是孤独堡垒。和我的伴侣一起。”卡尔的脸颊适时泛起了一片红晕，还低头掩饰了一下。把一个beta记者迷的说不出话。布鲁斯后背发寒。

“是韦恩先生吗？“

卡尔点点头，灿烂的笑容才展开了一点。布鲁斯迅速关掉窗口，布鲁斯调出后门，直接进入系统，发现卡尔已经链接了蝙蝠洞，还永久封闭并破坏了和平行世界的通道。

布鲁斯裹紧身上新的浴袍，先回哥谭要紧，地下有一个备用的蝙蝠洞。他要尽快搭建另一个新的入口，向同位体要一些氪石，有备无患总是最保险的。人类需要能反击的武器。而且布鲁斯更习惯一个人生活，卡尔在身边，控制欲极强，在身边晃了这么久。真的不太舒服。他也能猜到，他会被超人关在这里一辈子了，作为卡尔的omega，每天被他操，然后生几个孩子，而作为超人的已经失败的政敌，他再也不能做他以前喜欢做的事情了。他要逃走，离开这令人窒息的地方。先去异世界拿到氪石，然后他想坐在山洞的湖边钓鱼。

激活传送系统，传送到哥谭一条普通的小巷。布鲁斯呼吸熟悉的空气，在死寂的气氛里，绕进了地下空间。

晚一点回来时卡尔看着空荡荡的房间，他又跑了，卡尔冷冷的看着监控，嘴角却翘着。绽放出了奇异的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灰灰捅自己是因为他想制造心跳变化进一步增加大白过来的可能性


End file.
